fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Zoldeo
's body in " "}} Zoldeo (ゾルディオ Zorudio) was a member of the Grimoire Heart Guild and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory through possession of Capricorn's body. He died after being forcefully removed from his possession of Loke's body. Appearance Zoldeo has a somewhat ghastly appearance. He has puffy hair kept back by a headband adorning cross designs by the sides and has a blue trim. He has scars on both sides of his cheeks, and dark bags under his eyes. Zoldeo wears what appears to be a long white robe that seems to have large sleeves, also designs from his headband can be seen on the its wrist area. He layers it with a long purple waistcoat with a black trim and a golden collar; apparently a violet-colored cloth can be seen on the inside which may be connected to his violet-colored large pants. Personality Zoldeo (while inside Caprico's body) has a calm, serious demeanor and shows little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members. However, he does not maintain his emotionless demeanor for long; when he realizes that Lucy Heartfilia is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he enters a frothing rage. He also looks forward to battling Fairy Tail Mages, whom he says should not be underestimated. History Zoldeo gained Capricorn's key after Layla Heartfilia retired. He was expected to hand it over to Lucy when she was ready to use Magic, but he became twisted and corrupted, and swallowed up by the darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-17 At one point, he broke a taboo of the Celestial Spirits by using his Human Subordination Magic and somehow ended up possessing Capricorn's body. It's because of this that Capricorn was able to stay in the human world for 17 years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 At some point in time, he was found by Master Hades and joined Grimoire Heart, becoming one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He is first seen in Grimoire Heart's flying ship in control of Caprico's body, saying they should not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild and that he was born for this day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 7 He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 As the airship draws closer to Tenrou Island, he mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as an enormous Makarov intercepts the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-18 After Makarov does battle with the airship for a while, Hades tells him to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he will personally take care of Makarov. Zoldeo complies, using his Magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jet pack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 3-7 As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members. The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-13 As Lucy's group consisting of herself, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster begin dispatching the lesser-rank members, he appears and transports them away with his Magic, saying they don't have the strength necessary to defeat them and that he alone will suffice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 15 Lucy and Loke express surprise at him being a goat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 16 Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launches several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11 As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four Mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-Magic users cannot survive. Loke figures out why the four are having such a hard time fighting, and explains that Zoldeo's brand of Lost Magic is Human Subordination, which dampens the Magic and fighting prowess of humans around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 6-9 Loke tells the others that their opponent is indeed Capicorn, a Golden Key Celestial Spirit, and that since he himself is not human, he can fight him on even footing, as he won't be influenced by the Lost Magic. Lucy is especially unwilling to leave Loke to fight alone, but eventually does so after the others persuade her to. As soon as the three depart, Loke powers up his fist with light and punches Caprico, knocking him backwards. He immediately responds by kneeing Loke in the stomach and then summoning a human named San Jiao Shin, who slashes Loke with a pole arm weapon. Caprico says that he has no master, and then ponders aloud about Loke's master. He then realizes that the blonde girl that Loke hastily sent away is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and goes berserk, bellowing that he will not let Lucy get away in one piece.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 10-20 He tries to send his summoned warriors after Lucy, but Loke easily defeats them. Zoldeo then reveals himself as he uses the Magic that fused his spirit with Capricorn's body, Human Subordination Magic: Human-Raise, to take over Loke's body. He succeeds but is hit from behind by Capricorn, who uses a Regulus blast that Loke had transferred into him before Zoldeo swapped bodies. The attack forces Zoldeo from Loke's body and into his original form. Zoldeo, at first, rejoices at regaining his body, but soon realizes he is now nothing more than a spirit, much to his horror, and he starts to dissolve until he fades away into nothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-15 Magic and Abilities Human Subordination (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō): Zoldeo uses a Lost Magic that allows him to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to turn them into the subordinates of the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 17 In battle, it can be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 9 *'Recall': Zoldeo is able store away his human guild mates. He can later release them from bubbles. *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): An anti-government general summoned by Zoldeo that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a Dragon figurehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-17 *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui' (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): A human summoned by Zoldeo to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 2 *'Knights': Zoldeo is able to summoned several armored knights to fight his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 4 *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Allows Zoldeo to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a Spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Capricorn. He can even use this Magic on another non-human entity while currently fused into one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 7 Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Zoldeo practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows him to summon Spirits from another world or the Celestial World using Keys of the Gates. Former Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While he was possessing Capricorn's body, Zoldeo demonstrated great physical prowess. He was both exceptionally fast and strong. Mostly using kick-based attacks such as high kicks, spinning kicks, and knee attacks, he was capable of easily pummeling four opponents to the ground before they could even cast their spells, since he could weaken their power and Magical abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 10-11 Equipment Jetpack: Caprico used a jet pack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jet pack was used in conjunction with his Human Summoning Magic to efficiently para drop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Goat Key:' Summons the Goat, Capricorn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 16 (former)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 19 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico *Loke vs. Caprico References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Grimoire Heart Members Category:Dark Mages